civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Eientei (Houraisan Kaguya)
Eientei led by Houraisan Kaguya is a custom civilization created by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou. Overview Dawn of Man May radiance ever become a modifier associated with you, Houraisan Kaguya! You are the true princess of Eientei. While you were always associated with beauty, that is no longer sufficient. It is now time to evolve, stepping away from being merely an object of desire and instead becoming an actor paving a new way. Eientei must shine further on with technology and the arts. As such, the task is upon you to patronize the arts and science so that Eientei may become a new center of culture that shows the world of its abstract and noble beauty. Will you take up this challenge, Kaguya? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Trait and Components Strategy Eientei under Houraisan Kaguya is a tall civilization like the Huitzil's Eientei faction under Yagokoro Eirin. Like the predecessor Eientei, this Eientei also specializes in having a tall capital with a focus on Specialists. While both Eientei has an incentive in employing specialists, Eirin's bonuses are primarily Growth, whereas Kaguya's bonuses are much less specialized. Kaguya's regular specialists are no more powerful than those of most other nations, but Kaguya has access to the unique Client specialists, which generate its own pseudo-Great Person points in a manner almost identical to other specialists, except it is not affected by any modifiers, and yields an instant Great Person of choice: instant in that it pushes back the timing of other Great People of the same kind. Their primary difference lies within their traits: Eirin's Eientei is aimed at making high-density Cities, while Kaguya's trait ensures that her Eientei is the most productive city, most likely also be the decorated with most Wonders, sacrificing the ability to proactively found cities to do so. Kaguya's Eientei boasts very powerful National Wonders, which not only have enhanced abilities (save the Grand Temple), but also equipped with Client slots which produce a variety of yields. Not only that, some of them also increases Clients' yields, meaning it is very easy to turn a city, usually the capital, into a powerhouse pumping science, production, gold, and culture. However, the inability to expand normally drastically puts a limit to late game potential. While this can be somewhat compensated for with the ability to annex city-states, city-states often start in poor locations ill-suited to founding a city otherwise, which limits the effectiveness of such solution. The most definitive part of Kaguya's Eientei is the instant World Wonder. The ability is triggered whenever a World Wonder is built anywhere, including her own, once per each era Kaguya was in. When choosing a wonder, the World Wonders available are limited only by tech requirement and that the wonder is absent in Kaguya's capital (although Kaguya cannot pick wonders that require a Holy City, even if Eientei is the Holy city of some religion). Because of this, it is possible for Kaguya to have two copies of a World Wonder by building one in another city, and picking the same one in the capital as the UA bonus for the era. Wonders that provide immediate and powerful bonuses like Statue of Liberty and Hubble Space Telescope are the best candidates for such a strategy: Having two Statues of Liberty essentially converts all specialists that Eientei possesses into Engineers, significantly boosting Kaguya's viability late game, while having two Hubble Space Telescopes grants Kaguya access to 4 Great Scientists, and a global Spaceship Production bonus of 50%. While Kaguya cannot produce settlers, Kaguya is not forbidden from annexing cities. This means that any other method of acquiring settlers or cities are valid. As such, Collective Rule will generate a regular Settler that can be used to found cities, and acquiring units like the Conquistador will allow Kaguya the opportunity to found new cities. The Clients are the cornerstone of Kaguya's strength: The Clients not only generate monstrous yields when coupled with the National Wonders, social policies (e.g. Secularism) and any World Wonders that boosts specialists' yields, but they also provide their own pseudo-GPP that allows Kaguya more access to great people, usually scientists and engineers. Plant Scientists for the much-needed science, as Kaguya will eventually be eclipsed by more expansionist empires when they start churning out Public Schools and Research Labs, or keep one around with an engineer as to grab critical wonders in one turn, particularly if that is a wonder that the player would like two copies of. While the Client GP pushes back the generation timing of the said GP, but will still grant Kaguya more Great People than most other civilizations. This also has the added effect of making Kaguya resistant to the detrimental side of the Arts Funding: while most other civilizations end up generating less Great Scientists and Engineers, the negative effect on Kaguya is softened up through the usage of Client pseudo-points. Upcoming Patch The upcoming patch significantly tones down Kaguya's extremely strong cultural bonuses: the current Kaguya can easily fill out social policies faster even when compared to Vanilla Poland, but the reduction in Social Policy cost reduction means Kaguya's much less able to fill out social policies, even though Kaguya still has a strong cultural advantage. The removal of the Client slot in the National Epic and the Heroic Epic also is a key factor in toning Kaguya down: Clients are the cornerstone of the makings of Kaguya's venerable capital, and the reduction of slots mean less Great Peoples and less yields. Furthermore, the Lykeion that is available in certain situations if Events and Decisions mod is activated as well proved broken in the current iteration, allowing Kaguya to easily fill up 4 or 5, perhaps even more social policy trees, and the big nerf will prevent Kaguya from filling so many social policies. Music AI Traits Mod Support 'Decisions' ''Manufacture Hourai Elixir Human capital and experience is lost in death: while some can be preserved through discipleship and other methods of pedagoguery, preservation of great minds will greatly increase the academic prowess of Eientei. While we have not Eirin to depend upon, Kaguya is not without knowledge, and have sought to manufacture this elixir to preserve the brightest minds of the Eientei in the name of progress. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Eientei, and Houraisan Kaguya. *Player must have researched Theology. *Player must have researched Civil Service. *Player must be in a golden age. Costs: *2000 Gold in standard speed. *Ends the current golden age. Rewards: *Grants the Hourai Elixir Building in the capital. Initiate Lunar Probe Program The confines of this world is too small, and it is necessary for Eientei to expand its reach beyond the world into Spess. While we may not have the infrastructure to fire a colonial unit just yet, but our initiative towards the moon will be a step towards that. NASA for the win, and glory to big government in the name of Space Spinoffs. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Eientei, and Houraisan Kaguya. *Player must have completed Apollo Project Costs: *None Rewards: *Unlocks the Selene Probe National Wonder. 'Events' Events in ''Italics require that the player has met a Hellenistic Civilization Eligible Civilizations * Vanilla Hellas under Megas Alexandros * Hiram's Arche Seleukeia * Either of TarcisioCM's Ptolemaioi (Ptolemaios I Soter and Kleopatra VII Philopator) * TarcisioCM's Baktria under Eukratides I * Makedonia under Antigonos II Gonatas * After V9: Danmacsch's Epeiros under Pyrrhos Aiakides 'A Score to Settle' Your mortal, or should we say, immortal enemy, Fujiwara no Mokou, has heard that you have acquired a sample of the Hourai Elixir. Mokou wishes to destroy the Elixir, but in this world, Mokou seems to be much more pliable... Choices: *You want my Elixir destroyed, Mokou? MOLON LABE! **Triggers a chance based event. **25% chance of major victory: 1 instant Great Person and 1 Free Social Policy **35% chance of minor victory: gain 300 Golden Age points. **35% chance of minor defeat: lose 300 Golden Age points. **5% chance of total defeat: lose the Hourai Elixir building. *Too much bother. Have some money, go to Keine and have some Yuri moments. **Lose 500 Gold and 150 Golden Age Points. ''Hellenism Flows to Eientei The glory of Hellas after the illustrious campaigns of Megas Alexandros lives within the Hellenistic states. Having contact with such civilizations with rich cultural backgrounds, the people of Eientei start to take interest in the great Hellenistic culture. Choices: *Accept the Hellenes, allow them to form an Proxenia within Eientei. **Costs 300 Gold. **Eientei's capital gains 3 population. **Relationship boost between the two civilizations. **The Hellenistic civilization gains large amount of tourism towards Eientei. *Establish a Klerouchia and attract the Hellenes into serving in our army. **Costs 600 Gold. **Eientei's capital gains the Klerouchiai building. **Eientei receives 1 unit of Klerouchikoi Phalangitai unit starting with 50 experience. **The Hellenistic civilization gains large amount of tourism towards Eientei. *Embrace the Hellenistic arts and start a cultural exchange. **Eientei and the Hellenistic civilization both receive culture equal to the sum of 5 times the culture output of both nations. **Relationship boost between the two civilizations. **The Hellenistic civilization gains large amount of tourism towards Eientei. *Accept the Hellenistic philosophies and widen our understanding of Natural Science (6.11 Patch) **Costs 300 Gold and Culture. **Eientei receives the Lykeion building in the capital, which grants 1 Client Slot while increasing the Science output of a Client by 2, while also increasing Culture output of all Specialists by 1. **Relationship boost between the two civilizations. **The Hellenistic civilization gains large amount of tourism towards Eientei. **Can only be enacted if the current capital does not have the Lykeion building. *Turn the Hellenes away. Eientei's culture and land belongs to its own people. **Eientei's capital enters 5 turns of resistance (standard speed) Deification of Megas Alexandros As Hellenism continues to meld within Eientei, Megas Alexandros's wish for deification has found hope within the non-Greek state. The tales of Megas Alexandros became legend among the people of Eientei. Choices: *Praise the Emperor Megas Alexandros! Encourage the faith through state power. **Costs 1500 Gold. **Free Great Prophet appears in the capital. **Eientei's capital receives the Naos Thaumastos Alexandrou building. **Eientei receives 600 faith (standard speed) *Allow the faith, but without using state powers. **Eientei's capital receives the Naos Thaumastos Alexandrou building. *We have no business deifying him. **1 Free Social Policy 'Unique Cultural Influence''' "Our people are considering the Taketori Mongatari as a must-read and buying your Impossible Request themed souvenirs. I fear that the world will be engulfed by your culture." Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Sukritact: LUA inspiration *JFD: LUA inspiration *Whoward69: UI Tutorial *Mikan: DOM Artwork source *stari: Diplomatic scene source *tsukimi: Leader Icon source *Firaxis: Default War and Peace Themes *Europa Barbarorum Team: Klerouchoi Phalangitai, Toxotai Syriakoi, Klerouchiai artwork *Team Shanghai Alice: Alternate War and Peace Themes, Intellectual Property *arisaka ako: Mokou vs Kaguya event picture source (included, but not implemented) *Danrell: Unit models Category:All Civilizations Category:Semi-City State Civilizations Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Defense Civilizations